deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Urbancommando77/Beowulf VS Aragorn
Beowulf: The Anglo-Saxon hero who slayed Grendel and has the strength of 30 men VS Aragorn: The former ranger who is now the King of Gondor WHO IS DEADLIEST? Equipment Weapons Armor Setting #A large forest #A beach near an Anglo-Saxon ship #Your own setting X-Factors B/KA Strength 99/79 EDGE: Beowulf. He has the strength of thirty men! That's insane! Armor 70/85 EDGE: Aragorn, While Beowulf is quicker than Aragorn, Aragorn has better protection Weapons 85/84 EDGE: Beowulf. He has great strength, a great sword, and a shield Other Notes *Battle will be 5 on 5 (Beowulf and four soldiers VS Aragorn and four Gondor soldiers *Voting ends the April 7 Battle B: 5 KA: 5 Beowulf was walking through a forest with some of his men. He saw Aragorn and his men pulled their longbows out. They fired at them. Aragorn saw the arrows coming towards them. He warned his men and they raised their shields. Aragorn pulled out his ranger bow and fired an arrow into the chest of one of Beowulf's men. He fell down. The soldier then died. B: 4 Aragorn Pulled Andruil out and his men drew their Gondor blades. The soldiers charged toward eachother. One of Beowulfs men pulled a broad sword out and tried hitting one of the Gondor warriors, but missed. The soldier then tried stabbing the warrior, but Beowulf's warrior blocked quickly. He stabbed the soldier in the neck. KA: 4 Aragorn fired a fire arrow into the shield of Beowulf. He pulled Andruil out and charged into battle. One of Beowulf's mencharged towards one of the Gondor soldiers and cut his stomach open. KA: 3 Aragorn tried to kill the warrior, but missed his strike. Aragorn stabbed the warrior in the leg. The warrior quickly counter with a slash, but Aragorn stabbed his blade into the warriors chest. B: 3 Aragorn was quickly attacked by the other two warriors. He blocked one hit from one of the soldiers, but the other slashed through aragorns leg. He fell to his knees, but knocked one of the warriors down. He rose to his feet and attacked the other warrior. The warrior blocked the heavy blow. He dropped the shield in pain, his arm was broken. Aragorn took this time to stab him and then cut through the other one's head. B: 1 Beowulf ran towards Aragorn's last men and stabbed both of them quickly. KA: 1 Aragorn charged at Beowulf. Beowulf was about to be stabbed, but Aragorn cut his hand off. Aragorn groaned, and pulled his dagger out. Beowulf dropped Nægling and punched Aragorn in the face, knocking down. Aragorn struggled to get up, but did. Beowulf grabbed Aragorn by the neck and began choking him to death, but Aragorn stabbed him in the shin with the dagger. Beowulf fell but punched Aragorn in the chest. Aragorn fell and coughed up some blood. Beowulf grabbed Aragorns dagger and shoved it into Aragorn's mouth with all his power. B: Beowulf roared in victory and grabbed Nægling and took Andruil as a trophy WINNER: Beowulf Category:Blog posts